


Just a Little Fetish

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-T
Genre: Glasses, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #97 - Glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Fetish

Glasses were always supposed to make a person look smart, nerdy, dweeby, but there was something about glasses that made Super Junior boys look anything but – all sex, and , well, sex! Consequently, it shouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone when, after filming, the Rokkugo set became a massive orgy, arms, legs, and glasses a tangled heap on the floor.

\---~~~---

Eunhyuk stumbled a little as he started to head back to their dressing room, falling into Shindong, who grasped him by the arms, steadying him; the glasses were giving Hyuk a massive headache. “Damn, these glasses are a fucking pain! I’m glad we can take them off now. I don’t know how you do it Teukie, wearing these all the time.” He moved a hand up to remove the offending accessory when a voice spoke, stopping him.

“Don’t. Just don’t; you look hot and normally I just say that about myself.” Heechul grinned lustfully and teasingly, not entirely serious in his arrogance, but definitely interesting in jumping the other’s bones – or the others’ bones.

A pair of arms wrapped around him as a pair of lips at his ear whispered at his ear huskily. “Because beauty has a price, and now it’s time for you to pay, deliciously.” An infamous laugh accompanied the words, and Eunhyuk shivered, pressing back against Eeteuk as he watched Heechul move closer while beckoning for the rest to join them.

AS he glanced over at the rest, he noticed Shindong’s feral grin, and Sungmin swiftly removing his own clothing, an impressive arousal hanging between his legs. Then he gasped as he watched Kangin take hold of Shindong’s hand in one of his own, and Sungmin’s cock in the other, leading them all to him as Eeteuk started to caress his nipples through his shirt, which promptly hardened under the touch. Eunhyuk moaned, and pulled Heechul in for an enthusiastic, if awkward, kiss. Heechul returned the kiss, adjusting the angle to smooth out the rough edges of feeling as Shindong knelt before him and Kangin and Sungmin flanked Eunhyuk’s sides.

Eunhyuk reached down and grasped hold of Sungmin’s cock, pulled a little harder than necessary – it seemed he didn’t know his own strength – but Sungmin didn’t mind, moaning and pushing himself into the other’s hand in response, leaning forward to nip his teeth at his earlobe before leaning over Eunhyuk’s shoulder to capture Eeteuk’s lips in a kiss.

Heechul continued to swallow the rapper’s moans as he undressed both him and himself, careful to leave the glasses on, pulling away just long enough to say “yah! Naked! Now!” to the other men in the room, and laughter marked their descent to nudity, and the floor as they became tangled together, a mass of hot, sweaty, thrusting, rubbing bodies, white heat decorating the pile with completion and satisfaction.

“Remind me to wear glasses more often.”


End file.
